


Movie Night

by ester_inc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night: Arthur is trying to watch the movie, and Eames is trying to hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вечер кино](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862760) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



> A bit of fluff written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=11850923#t11850923) at inception_kink.

Arthur didn't think team nights had existed before Ariadne. Then again, at the time 'team' had most often consisted of him and Cobb, and neither of them had been in the best of places, mentally. Still, if there had been a team, they would not have had team nights, that's for sure. Arthur would've vetoed the idea the second it was brought up. People would've respected that decision, because he used to work with reasonable people. Really.

As he'd quickly learned, being firm didn't work with Ariadne. She had felt entirely entitled to veto his veto, which... really shouldn't have worked, it just wasn't fair. In any case, this was obviously all Ariadne's fault. If it wasn't for her, he'd be home, relaxing, not sitting on Eames' couch, getting harassed.

He felt Eames' hand nudging at him and pushed the touch away. It returned almost immediately.

"Stop it," he hissed at Eames, not taking his eyes away from the movie.

"Don't be like that, love," Eames said. "Come on, just a little bit."

"No," Arthur said, frowning furiously at the screen.

"Shh!" Ariadne said, eyes fixed on the screen. Arthur glared at her a little. She didn't have a right to complain; it was all her fault!

Eames' fingers inched closer to their target. Before they could reach it, Arthur slapped them.

"Ow," Eames whispered.

"Serves you right," Arthur muttered.

"Must you be so difficult, I'm only trying to --"

"Just because we're dating doesn't give you the right --"

"Of course it does!"

"Being inappropriate in front of --"

It's not inappropriate to --"

"Eames!" Arthur snapped, still trying not to raise his voice.

Eames huffed but didn't give up, reaching out to try again instead. Arthur slapped the reaching hand away and folded his hands on his lap.

"Come on, give it here," Eames told him, reaching out with both hands. Arthur flailed at him. "Give it --"

"Let go, you great big lump," Arthur hissed, trying to extract his hand from Eames' grip. Eames leaned back a bit as Arthur hit his shoulder with his free hand, but stubbornly refused to give the entrapped appendage back.

"Okay, that's it," Dom suddenly said, pausing the movie.

"Yeah!" Ariadne said, putting her hands on her hips, which looked ridiculous since she was still sitting.

"Yeah," Yusuf echoed, though Arthur wasn't sure he actually knew what was going on. He'd looked a bit out of it when he'd arrived. Arthur wondered if he'd been sampling his own wares again.

Arthur blinked as the lights came back on, sinking into the sofa as Dom glared at them. Eames, the bastard, had the sort of innocent expression on his face he shouldn't have been able to pull off, but did. He was also holding Arthur's hand against his thigh like he had no intention of letting go without a fight. Which, Arthur thought, sulking, Dom had just vetoed by interfering.

"I don't know what's up with you two, but I'm not looking forward to watching the rest of the movie while listening to you two bicker. So quit it." He was frowning at them in a way that was far too endearing to be taken seriously. The corners of his mouth turned down as he added, "Saito would never stand for this."

"It'll be his turn to host next week," Ariadne consoled him. "He promised not to be away on business during team night, ever again, right?"

"Right," Dom said, sounding a bit cheered up.

"Saito has the best digs," Yusuf mourned. "We should have team night at his place every night. I mean, every time."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my entertainment system?" Ariadne asked, whipping around to stare at Yusuf, who backpedaled faster than Arthur had ever seen anyone backpedal in his life.

"Alright," Dom said, nodding. "Since we're all on the same page again, let's get back to the movie."

The lights went out again.

"He's adorable when he's drunk. Like a puppy acting at being a guard dog." Eames whispered to Arthur, leaning close to speak against his ear.

"No talking!" Dom added. Eames mimed zipping his mouth shut, his eyes laughing.

Arthur experimentally inched his hand a little towards himself, sighing as it was instantly pulled back and enveloped by Eames'. Reluctantly, Arthur curled his fingers around Eames', his cheeks heating up. He glanced at Eames from the corner of his eye. Eames was facing forward, eyes on the screen, but there was a soft grin on his face. He looked... happy.

Well, Arthur thought as Eames briefly lifted their joined hands to his lips a few minutes later and pressed a dry, affectionate kiss against Arthur's fingers; maybe it wasn't all bad.

He still maintained that it was all Ariadne's fault, though.

 

 

 


End file.
